Manufacturing of various types of consumer products, including dairy products, typically includes using one or more conveyor systems to facilitate transporting products within a manufacturing facility. Such conveyor systems often include a frame that carries one or more drivable chains, which in turn carry and thereby transport containers carrying the consumer products. When such chains carry these containers, the chains may develop defects (for example, sharp edges and/or protrusions) over time. The defects can damage the containers carried thereon. Typically, the defects are removed from chains by temporarily discontinuing use of the conveyor system, removing the chains from the frame, and/or reconditioning the chains. However, such a process is not desirable because it is time-consuming and results in system downtime.